Xiaolin Showdown (console game)
The Xiaolin Showdown video game is based on the Xiaolin Showdown TV series. It was released on November 14, 2006 and was developed by BottleRocket Entertainment and published by Konami. The console version of the game was released for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PSP and a different version of the game was released for the DS. In the game, the player takes control of one of 6 playable characters and work to collect the shen gong wu and to stop Jack Spicer and Chase Young from plunging the world into 10,000 years of darkness. There are a six different areas with a total of 18 levels to play. Each level features either a unique showdown or boss fight at the end. Gameplay Overview Xiaolin Showdown is a three-dimensional fighting game in which the player controls one of the four monks (or Jack Spicer of Chase Young) and must destroy waves of Jack Spicer's robots. The player is joined by three other monks on each stage who help to defeat enemies. In each level, the players are confined to a rectangular arena for the duration of the level. Levels often have an upper and lower area and have stage hazards like lasers or rising acid as well as multiple objects that can be picked up and thrown. The objective of each level is to defeat all of the enemies and to collect three scroll pieces. Modes There are two modes in the game, Adventure Mode and Showdown Mode. In Adventure Mode, you can play through the main story mode of the game. After a level is completed, it can be selected and played again at any time from the level select screen. A training mode is also available when the Sparring Room level is selected. In the Sparring Room, jack bots will appear when you step on either of the two buttons. In Showdown Mode, you can play any showdowns you have already played in Adventure Mode. While you can steal shen gong wu from other players if you win the showdown in Showdown Mode, you will not win the shen gong wu you would normally win if you completed the showdown in Adventure Mode. Character Profiles When a new character is selected from the character select screen, you will have the opportunity to save data for that character after completing a level in Adventure Mode or Showdown Mode. This will create a character profile. You can create up to 10 separate character profiles per memory card. The number of blessing coins you have, your rank and experience points, the shen gong wu you have, and the three monks that you play levels and showdowns with are all apart of this character profile. Adventure mode completion and unlockable characters are not a part of a character profile and will be the same for all character profiles. Combat In each of the levels, Jack Spicer, Wuya, or Chase Young will command a number of enemies to come down and attack the xiaolin warriors. All of the enemies on the screen must be destroyed to move onto the next phase of the level. Each of the players have their own unique combos and signature moves but they all share the same sets of button combinations to perform those moves. All characters have the ability to double jump, use one of three shen gong wu, shield, and pickup items. Omi's Moves *Lotus Palm Strike - attack button *Swirling Dragon Kick - attack button, attack button *Sweeping Dragon Strike - attack button, signature move button *Dancing Dragon Kick - attack button, attack button, attack button *Flying Dragon Attack - attack button, attack button, signature move button *Dancing Twin Spin - attack button, signature move button, attack button *Rinsing Dragon Kick - attack button, signature move button, signature move button Omi's signature move is the "Tornado Strike, Water". When he does his signature move, a tornado of water surrounds him and he spins around like a top. Raimundo's Moves *Street Urchin Strike - attack button *Flying Hammer Kick - attack button, attack button *Stingray's Tail Kick - attack button, signature move button *Brazilian Cross Kick - attack button, attack button, attack button *Half Moon Spin Kick - attack button, attack button, signature move button *Seven Storms Cartwheel - attack button, signature move button, attack button *Flying Stingray Strike - attack button, signature move button, signature move button Raimundo's signature move is the "Typhoon Boom, Wind". When he does his signature move, he creates a tornado, that is fired forward and passes through enemies. Kimiko's Moves *Petite Allegro Kick - attack button *Snow Crane Slap - attack button, attack button *Flying Scissors - attack button, signature move button *Grande Allegro Pirouette - attack button, attack button, attack button *Pelican Otoshi - attack button, attack button, signature move button *Judolette Wheel Kick - attack button, signature move button, attack button *Storm of the Sparrows - attack button, signature move button, signature move button Kimiko's signature move is the "Judolette Flip, Fire". When she does her signature move, she moves in circles, unleashing small flames. Clay's Moves *Belly Buster - attack button *Sweeping Lotus - attack button, attack button *Sling the Rice Bags - attack button, signature move button *Rising Horn of the Bull - attack button, attack button, attack button *Return to the Mountain - attack button, attack button, signature move button *Mountain Storm Strike - attack button, signature move button, attack button *Repulse the Hyena - attack button, signature move button, signature move button Clay's signature move is the "Seismic Kick, Earth". When he does his signature move, he hits the ground unleashing a shock wave that knocks down and causes damage to any nearby enemies. Jack Spicer's Moves *Sissy Punch 2.0 - attack button *Re-Boot to the Head - attack button, attack button *Upgrade Uppercut - attack button, signature move button *Rising Prop Chop - attack button, attack button, attack button *Flip-Floppy Drive - attack button, attack button, signature move button *Major Malfunction - attack button, signature move button, attack button *Chaos Copter - attack button, signature move button, signature move button For his signature move, Jack Spicer falls on the ground and as he gets up, he uses the blades of his heli-bot to attack. Chase Young's Moves *Snake's Fist Strike - attack button *Cobra's Fang - attack button, attack button *Coiling Serpent - attack button, signature move button *Black Mamba Attack - attack button, attack button, attack button *Spinning Serpent Fury - attack button, attack button, signature move button *Charging Lizard Leap - attack button, signature move button, attack button *Lurking Lizard Strike - attack button, signature move button, signature move button Chase Young's signature move is the "Monkey Strike". While he does his signature move he levitates and surrounds himself with blue fire. He then teleports himself to random areas of the level and transforms into his reptile form, firing a blue fire out of his mouth. Levels There are six main worlds consisting of the Xiaolin Temple Grounds, Jack Spicer's EVIL Saw Mill, Jack Spicer's Lair, Inside Dojo, Toho Tower, and Chase Young's Lair. Each world consists of three levels and ends with a boss battle. The Sparring Room Hone your skills, or try out a new Shen Gong Wu on jack bots. You can summon jack bots by standing on one of the buttons on the floor. Xiaolin Temple Grounds *'Temple Garden' - you can play King of the Hill for the Eye of Dashi. *'Obstacle Course' - you can play It for the Changing Chopsticks. *'Vault Courtyard' - you face off against Jack Spicer after this level. Jack Spicer's Sawmill *'Forest' - you can play Keep Away for the Zing Zom-Bone. *'Mill Entrance' - you can play Race for the Mikado Arms. *'Lumber Mill' - you face off against the Chameleon Bot after this level. Jack Spicer's Lair *'Electrical Workshop' - you can play It and Bots for the Serpent's Tail. *'Mechanical Workshop' - you can play Score for the Denshi Bunny. *'Jack's Lab' - you face off against Jack Spicer's EVIL Giant Robot after this level. Inside Dojo *'Dojo's Mouth' - you can play King of the Moving Hill for the Shard of Lightning. *'Dojo's Esophagus' - you can play Race for More for the Moby Morpher. *'Dojo's Stomach' - you face off against Chi Creatures after this level. Toho Tower *'Loading Dock' - you can play Score for the Reversing Mirror. *'Production Line' - you can play It and It for the Ruby of Ramses. *'Rooftop' - you face off against the Toy Monks after this level. Chase Young's Lair *'Entrance' - you can play King of the Erupting Hill for the Third Arm Sash here. *'Playroom' - you can play Race to Safety for the Sun Chi Lantern here. *'Inner Sanctum' - you face off against Mala Mala Jong and the Heart of Jong after this level. Bonus Levels When the Ying-Yang Yoyo shen gong wu is picked up in Adventure mode, all of the players will be transported to the Ying-Yang World for a bonus minigame. In the minigame, players are confined to a small two-dimensional area with cloud platforms and vases. Blessing coins are hidden in vases and powerups appear in random locations. The goal is to collect as many powerups and blessing coins as you can before time runs out. In the final ten seconds, the Ying-Yang Yoyo will appear and powerups and blessing coins will appear at a much quicker rate. If you do not make it back to the Ying-Yang Yoyo before time runs out, you will lose everything you have collected. If you do make it back to the Ying-Yang Yoyo, then you will have every powerup that you've collected when you return to the level. If you collected more than one of a powerup, then that powerup's activation time will be multiplied by the number you collected. For example, if you collect five cheetah mojo items, then the cheetah mojo will be active for five times as long as normal when you're back in the main level. Showdowns There are twelve Showdowns in total. If you win a showdown in Adventure mode, you win the Shen Gong Wu that triggered that showdown. Be the first to reach the Shen Gong Wu and you will enter the Showdown with full Chi. Before the start of the showdown you are given the option to wager a Shen Gong Wu. If you wager a Shen Gong Wu and win, you have the opportunity to take a wagered Shen Gong Wu from another player. However, if you wager a Shen Gong Wu and lose, the winner may take your Shen Gong Wu. If you choose not to wager a Shen Gong Wu, then you only have a chance to win the Shen Gong Wu that activated the showdown. #King of the Hill: Stay on top of the hill long enough for your flag to reach the top. Win and receive the Eye of Dashi. #It: Someone is "It" and trying to pass "It" onto the other players. Whoever is "IT" has their flag go down, and when it reaches the bottom they're out. Pass "It" on to someone else by attacking them. Win and receive the Changing Chopsticks. #Keep Away: There are two balls sitting on the ground. Picking up a ball and continuing to hold onto it raises your flag, but if you are attacked, you will drop the ball and it will break and respawn somewhere else. Raise your flag to the top to win. Win and receive the Zing Zom-Bone. #Race: Coins fall from the sky. Collect enough coins to raise your flag to the top. Win and receive the Mikado Arms. #It and Bots: This is the same as "It" (number 2 above), except whoever is "It" gets attacked by jack bots. Win and receive the Serpent's Tail. #Score: Grab a ball and throw it into your goal to gather points to raise your flag to the top. Win and receive the Denshi Bunny. #King of the Moving Hill: This is just like "King of the Hill" (number 1 above), except the hill moves. There is also dangerous stomach acid to watch out for. Win and receive the Shard of Lightning. #Race For More: This is just like "Race" (number 4 above), except there are different types of coins. Gold coins are worth the most points, followed by silver, then bronze. Raise your flag to the top to win, but avoid the rising levels of stomach acid. Win and receive the Moby Morpher. #Score (with Chase Young): This is the same as "Score" (number 6 above), however there is only one goal. Win and receive the Reversing Mirror. #It and It: This is the same as "IT" (number 2 above), except two people are "It." Win and receive the Ruby of Ramses. #King of the Erupting Hill: This is the same as "King of the Hill" (number 1 above), however the hill "erupts" knocking anyone off that is standing on it. Win and receive the Third Arm Sash. #Race To Safety: same as "Race For More" (number 8 above), however anyone who does not get one of the coins will be hurt by the erupting floor. Win and receive the Sun Chi Lantern. Pickups and Powerups During levels in Adventure Mode and in showdowns, powerups will appear in random locations. In later levels of the game, additional powerups will become available and powerups will appear more frequently. Xiaolin Blessing Coin - These coins are used to buy new shen gong wu from the xiaolin temple vault. Coins are dropped when a scroll piece is grabbed or whenever a player is knocked out. Scroll Piece - In each level, there are three scroll pieces to collect to finish the level. They are guarded by a shield that will deactivate when 6 jack bots are defeated. Blue Chi Pellet - increases your blue chi meter. When it is filled enough, you can use one of your shen gong wu. Green Chi Pellet - It is unclear what these pellets do. Red Chi Pellet - increases your health Dragon Juice - restores you to full health and gives you enough chi to use one of your wu Shen Gong Boost - makes your super healthy and gives you enough chi to use two wu Cheetah Mojo - lets you move twice as fast as normal Turtle Mojo - makes your shield last twice as long Gorilla Mojo - makes all of your physical attacks do double damage Electric Eeel Mojo - adds an electrical charge to your shield, which damages attackers Mantis Mojo - allows you to jump twice as high Wudai Mojo - allows you to use your signature move instantly Rhino Mojo - protects you from all physical damage Resistance of Dragon - gets you back on your feet immediately after being knocked out Ranks As you play through the game, you will earn points after completing a showdown or level in Adventure Mode. These points will go towards increasing your rank. Each new rank comes with new belt color as well as new status effects. Ranks and the experience points are tied to a specific character profile. Awards At the end of each level or showdown, each player is given experience points based on what awards they received. There are 8 possible awards to get, though some may not be given out if they are not relevant. Getting an award will give that player a certain amount of experience points that go towards rank upgrades. It is never explained in the game or the game's manual exactly how to get these awards. Plot See: Xiaolin Showdown Videogame Script Dojo has dropped a bunch of the shen gong wu scrolls and they have broken into pieces. The xiaolin monks must travel to several different areas to recover all of the scroll pieces. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer and Chase Young are each trying to enact evil plans to rule the world. At the beginning of the game, the xiaolin monks are introduced to Jack Spicer, an evil boy genius who wants to rule the world. He has attacked the xiaolin temple and wants to steal all of the shen gong wu from the temple vault. He sends several variations of jack bots to attack the xiaolin monks, but they are all destroyed. In a final battle in the temple vault, Jack Spicer is defeated and he retreats, swearing to return. The xiaolin monks then travel to a forest where Jack Spicer is working on a deforestation project. He continues to send jack bots to attack the xiaolin monks. Wuya, a 1500-year-old evil spirit and Jack Spicer's partner, also introduces herself to the xiaolin monks. In Jack Spicer's lumber mill, he introduces them to a new type of robot called a chameleon bot. The chameleon bot has the power to transform into any of the four monks and use all of that monk's elemental powers and shen gong wu. As the monks beat up the chameleon bot, it transforms into each of the four monks before finally being defeated. Next, the xiaolin monks travel to Jack Spicer's lair where he is working on a giant robot to take over the world. When the xiaolin monks reach the robot's chamber, they destroy it.. In a way that is not explained, Dojo eats all four of the monks. He explains that he is feeling really sick and wants the monks to figure out what the problem is. Dojo has also ingested a large number of jack bots as well as a number of rock creatures. As the monks make their way through Dojo's body, they find out that Chase Young has infected Dojo with a deadly illness. When they make it to Dojo's stomach, they find out that Chase has opened a portal to the Ying-Yang World and released a bunch of chi creatures. The xiaolin monks are able to defeat all of the chi creatures and close the portal that Chase opens. After Dojo's sickness is relieved, he gets a call from Kimiko's father at the Toho Toy Factory who says that Chase Young has been spotted at his factory. The monks fly there and confront Chase Young, who is looking for the Heart of Jong. When they make their way to the roof of the factory, Chase Young tells them that he has found the Heart of Jong and is off to summon Mala Mala Jong. Before he leaves, he activates four toy monk robots to destroy the xiaolin monks, but these robots are defeated. The xiaolin monks travel to Chase Young's lair to stop him from summoning Mala Mala Jong. To get to Chase, they must fight several waves of the toughest jack bots and Chase Young's ancient warriors as they work their way through the Entrance, the Playroom, and finally the Inner Sanctum. It is also revealed that Jack Spicer and Wuya have teamed up with Chase Young in an effort to defeat the xiaolin monks once and for all. The monks are not able to stop Chase before he summons Mala Mala Jong, but working together, they discover that dealing enough damage to Mala Mala Jong's body, reveals the Heart of Jong. The Heart of Jong is eventually destroyed and Mala Mala Jong is defeated. Chase Young flies off after swearing that the Heylin way will triumph in the next encounter. Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu can be used in Adventure Mode or Showdown Mode to enhance a player's attack or defense power or to attack enemies and other players. Up to 3 shen gong wu can be brought into a level in Adventure Mode, but only 1 can be brought into a showdown. After a shen gong wu is used, there is a cooldown period before it can be used again that varies based on the power of the shen gong wu. There are 30 Shen Gong Wu to collect in the game. Each character starts with one shen gong wu and can get more by purchasing them from the temple vault using blessing coins, winning them in the showdowns at the end of the levels in Adventure Mode, or stealing them from other players after winning a showdown. Characters *Omi: While naive at times, Omi is a determined Xiaolin warrior thanks to his Shen Gong Wu, the Orb of Tornami. Its chilling powers will trap any nearby enemies in solid blocks of ice! While always willing to lend his friends a helping hand, Omi has problems with simple phrases. He may be a Xiaolin master, but he has a long way to go with his language skills! *Raimundo: A stubborn individual, Raimundo still knows when to put his own needs aside and help his Xiaolin friends. He's joined the evil ranks of the Heylin twice, giving him expert knowledge of their devious motives. His preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Sword of the Storm. *Kimiko: The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire has a fiery temper, but is also one of the kindest members of the Xiaolin team. Her technology skills are unmatched, as is the power of her Shen Gong Wu Star Hanabi, which showers enemies with fiery stars that plummet from the sky. *Clay: This homegrown boy from Texas seems out of place in a Xiaolin temple, but his skills in the martial arts are unquestioned. Despite his large size, he is very kind-natured and gentle. His preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Fist of Tebigong, which creates as shockwave that knocks down everything around him. *Jack Spicer (unlockable): The Xiaolin warrior's most annoying adversary, Jack Spicer is an evil boy genius with world domination on his mind. He tends to overuse the word "evil", which makes him that much more annoying. His preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Monkey Staff. While brash and confident, Jack is really a puppet of Wuya, the Heylin witch. *Chase Young (unlockable): Chase Young is an ancient, evil warrior with the power of eternal youth. In addition to his deadly martial arts skills, Chase Young can transform into a hideous reptilian creature, and can also nullify opponents' Shen Gong Wu with his Emperor Scorpion. Enemies There were several enemies within the game, ranging from jack bots, to rock creatures, to Chase Young's fallen warriors. Jack Bots There are multiple varieties of jack bots within the game. Jack bots typically come down in waves and guard the scroll pieces. *Ram Bots: these bots continually bump, or ram, into the player, causing damage. *Swoop Bots: these bots swoop down, out of the air, and try to push players down. *Claw Bots: these bots produce claw-like hands from their hulls and chase after players, causing mild abrasions. *Saw Bots: these bots have saw blades on either side of their bodies. *Chain Bots: these bots have ball and chain, or morning star, attachments that swing around and cause massive damage if they connect with a player. *Charge Bots: these bots come with laser cannons mounted on their front. The subsequent blasts are enough to send any player flying. *Fish Bots: these bots are the inner workings of the stronger Laser Fish Bots. *Laser Fish Bots: these bots have a fish-like appearance, they have large lasers mounted to their backs and can fire laser beams that can stun a player. Mini Bosses These enemies are a much stronger than jack bots and send out a shock wave when they land that cause all players to bounce upward and drop whatever object they are carrying. *Trooper Bot: this enemy is tall, metallic, and hard hitting. His main move is to stretch his arms out and spin his torso around, creating an effect much like the Third Arm Sash Shen Gong Wu. However, the Trooper Bot remained stationary while using this attack. *Outlaw Bot: basically the Trooper Bot, but with a cowboy hat. *Rock Creature: it was the evil spirit Wuya's idea to use these 'old school' monsters. The behemoth-sized Rock Creatures can shoot fireballs from its mouth, as well as create shockwaves on the ground. *Chameleon Bot: after defeating the Chameleon Bot boss in Jack Spicer's EVIL Saw Mill, the bot continues making an appearance as a miniboss, but it only has enough juice to transform once. Before transforming the attack patterns are very similar to Trooper or Outlaw Bots. *Toy Bot: take a Trooper Bot and give him purple plastic armor, and a cool helmet and you've got yourself a Toy Bot. The Toy Bot comes in samurai, cowboy, and viking apparel. *Chase Young's Fallen Warriors: a viking, a knight and a samurai. These warriors can also turn into jungle cats for their signature move. Bosses A boss is faced at the end of a set of three levels. *Jack Spicer: Prevent Jack from entering the Temple Vault and stealing all the Shen Gong Wu! He attacks with combos and his signature move. He can also use the Monkey Staff. *Chameleon Bot: It has enough power to transform four times. When it transforms itself into one of the players, it can use the player's abilities and Shen Gong Wu. *Jack Spicer's EVIL Giant Robot: Smash the antenna to prevent the robot from powering up, but watch out for the electrified force fields protecting them. It is unable to attack on its own and relies on other jack bots to defend it. *Chi Creature(s): Chi Creatures are pouring out of a Portal to the Ying Yang World that Chase Young opened up inside one of Dojo's twelve stomachs! Defeat the Chi Creatures to close the portal, but Chi Creatures can only be damaged while feeding on someone's Chi. *Toy Monks: Chase Young has activated four Toy Monks. Each Toy Monk can use the abilities and Shen Gong Wu of the player they are similar to. *Mala Mala Jong and The Heart of Jong: Strike down Mala Mala Jong so that you can attack the core of the problem, the Heart of Jong. Defeat the Heart of Jong and save the world from 10,000 years of Darkness! Watch out, Chase Young is protecting Mala Mala Jong from your advances. Mala Mala Jong can also use the Third-Arm Sash and the Fist of Tebigong. He can also fly to avoid the attacks. Reception The game received fair to poor reviews with Metacritic giving it a 42/100 and IGN giving it a 6.0/10. Generally critics praised the large number of shen gong wu and general chaoticness of the levels, but disliked the repetitive nature of the the Adventure mode levels. "Aside from a lack of originality, repetitive levels, and a dull-as doornails storyline and dialog, BottleRocket's game is a relatively solid little game that will satiate your lust for button-mashing brawling." -IGN Category:Video games Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Products